peutêtre
by billy et menssa
Summary: ONE SHOT Seul, Hermione se pose des question sur sa vie. Si les choses avait été différentes peut-être que.....


Disclaimer : tous les personnages, les lieux et l'univers de cette fic appartient à J.K.Rowling  
  
Peut-être...  
  
Quelques fois elle se demandait ce que se serait de ne pas être sorcière, de n'avoir jamais reçu la lettre du professeur Dumbledore annonçant qu'elle, Hermione Granger, était prédestiné à vivre dans la magie. Elle ne serait certainement pas ici, dans un coin perdu de la campagne anglaise à se demander si elle survivrait à une nouvelle année, elle ignorerait tout de la guerre, du seigneur des ténèbres, elle ne se réveillerait pas la nuit, hantée par des visions de mort, les côtes encore douloureuses de la dernière bataille. Elle ne pleurerait pas un être cher.  
  
Beaucoup de chose seraient différentes, tout irait peut être mieux si elle était resté une ignorante moldu. La puissance et la connaissance mise à sa disposition justifiaient t'elles toutes ses souffrances? Elle n'était rien qu'une sang de bourbe après tout, rien de particulier possédant juste une envie d'apprendre insatiable. Ce monde qui l'avait choisit ne voulait même pas d'elle, les elfes de maisons la repoussaient, la moitié de ses camarades de classe la méprisait du fait de sa naissance, seuls ses professeurs étaient admiratifs de son intelligence.  
  
Bien sur certaines choses n'aurait pu être fait sans elle. Son savoir avait aidé ceux qu'elle aimait à plusieurs reprises, elle s'était faite des amis qui semblaient l'apprécier mais tout ça pourrait bien être une illusion. Il y avait des matins à Poudlard où elle se réveillait surprise d'être là, étonné que tout ceci ne soit pas un rêve, le fruit de son imagination, la vie serait tellement plus simple alors. Mais serait-elle vraiment meilleure, cette vie? Une vie sans baguette, sorts ou incantations. Une vie sans tableau animé, sans balais volant, sans fantômes flottant à l'heure du dîner. Une vie normale, désespérément normale.  
  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel, observant les nuages cotonneux aux formes arrondis. Le vent doux de l'été soufflait sur son visage, elle soupira.  
  
Ces interrogations la hantaient depuis le début de l'été, depuis la mort de Sirius, elle aurait pu l'éviter, elle aurait du convaincre Harry. Il ne serait pas mort si elle servait à quelque chose. Peut-être que si elle n'était pas entré dans ce compartiment voilà maintenant six ans à la recherche du crapaud de Neville, quelqu'un d'autre serait devenu leur amie, quelqu'un qui l'aurait sauvé. Elle mettait même sa famille en danger à cause de ses choix, à cause de ce qu'elle était.  
  
L'ombre du saule la protégeait du soleil ardent qui lui avait brûlé la peau. Au loin elle entendait des rires, des cris joyeux. Une odeur de rôti, emplissait peu à peu le jardin.  
  
La culpabilité la rongeait, la blessant encore plus que les meurtrissures qui marbraient son corps. Elle ne s'aimait pas, elle détestait tout d'elle, ses cheveux, sa petite taille, son visage quelconque, même son intelligence dont elle était si fière auparavant la pesait. Elle aurait tout donné pour avoir eu tord, juste une fois, pour que la nuit aux départements des mystères ait été vraiment une mission de sauvetage et non le gâchis qu'elle était devenue. Un événement pouvait changer le court des choses. Peut-être que tout aurait était différent si elle n'avait pas été là.  
  
Il courait vers elle, lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever. Il avait encore grandit, toujours aussi roux et couverts de taches de rousseurs.  
  
Peut-être que Ron regrettait de la connaître. Ils se battaient tellement au sujet de tout et de rien, de devoir et d'Harry. Ils étaient si peu semblable et pourtant complémentaire. Comme sa main minuscule et douce qui semblait faite pour la sienne, immense et rugueuse à force de Quidditch.  
  
Il lui sourit, le sourire irrésistible des Weasley qui la faisait toujours fondre. Il lui parla, elle ne distinguait pas les mots, seul la mélodie de sa voix grave arrivait à ses oreilles.  
  
Peut-être que sa place était là après tout, devant lui, sa main dans la sienne, juste à le regarder. Peut-être que sa vie était là dans ses yeux bleu qui la regardait, sans juger. Elle ne pouvait s'imaginer ailleurs lorsqu'il se tenait à ses côtés, il était une évidence, quelque chose d'indispensable comme l'air qui l'entourait, tout était juste. Peut-être qu'être une magicienne était une bonne chose, et que cela comportait quelques avantage. Peut-être que tomber amoureuse de Ronald Billius Weasley était un de ses avantages. FIN.  
  
Et voilà une toute petite one shot est 100% Menssa. Puisque je ni aie pas du tout participé autant rendre à Caesar ce qui ai à Caesar. J'espère que cela vous a plu si c'est le cas vous pouvait nous laisser une review ça nous fait toujours très plaisir. Pour ceux qui serai intéressé j'en profite pour faire un peu de pub pour notre autre fic qui vient de commencer ça s'appelle Romance, guerre et mystère et c'est notre suite du tome cinq. Il ne me reste plus qu'a vous souhaiter une bonne soirée et une bonne lecture. A la prochaine. Billy et Menssa 


End file.
